1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing L-glutamic acid by fermentation, and particularly relates to a method for producing L-glutamic acid with a microorganism constructed by a gene recombination technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, many wild strains of the genera Brevibacterium and Corynebacterium have been known to produce L-glutamic acid in their culture medium. In order to improve the L-glutamic acid productivity, artificial mutants have been induced from the known L-glutamic acid-producing wild strains.
These L-glutamic acid-producing wild or mutant strains produce L-glutamic acid in a yield from 40% to 60% from glucose, sucrose, acetic acid or ethanol.
It has, however, become difficult to increase the yields of L-glutamic acid using the artificial mutation techniques. A need therefore, continues to exist for the development of novel microorganisms capable of producing L-glutamic acid in high yield.